Bass the Net Naiv Hero Version
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: This is the hero side of the Bass the NetNavi trilogy. Hope you like it. please reveiw after reading.
1. The Friendly Rival

In the last story I received a couple of complaints saying that it wasn't exactly like the videogame. The stages were a bit out of order and didn't all the way into the pure evil path, but they were levels in the game. Don't worry, I will make based off the game this time. Evil their lines. I promise.

Bass the Net-Navi

The last one fell before me. Weak, they were all weak and it made me sick. I lifted my left arm into the air and a small ball of energy appeared around it. "Earth Breaker!" I shouted as I slammed it into the ground. An enormous explosion was formed from my fist impacting the ground. Once the dust from my attack cleared I noticed that I was now completely alone. It was obvious that I had deleted those worthless fools. They weren't much of a challenge. To think that fifty Navis fell like flies. It was lower than pathetic, it was sickening. I looked at the data fragments as they evaporated into the air and then flew off.

I looked out into the Undernet as I flew through the blackened skies. Everything felt so little compared to me; well they should've. I am Bass the most powerful Net-Navi in the Undernet. I looked up ahead to see there was a lone piece of rock hovering around in midair. It didn't take time for me to decide to perch upon it. I looked around at the area. It was completely desolate; not a single Navi or Virus in sight. I loved this silence. If I could compare this emptiness it would be to that of my mind. I felt like I was missing something. I didn't know my purpose; I couldn't even remember my past. I closed my eyes and began to enter a state of thought. I ventured deeper and deeper into my mind trying to find the lost memories. I could see all the battles I had been through and my battle against the Alpha program. That was the first time I worked together with… him….

"What is my purpose," I asked myself. "Why was I created."

I looked down at the endless abyss below me. I was betrayed and there was nothing I couldn't do anything about. An evil grin grew across my face and my hands began to glow. I shot high into the air looking down into the abyss below. I was furious and there nothing anyone could do to make me feel better.

"This is for all my pain and suffering," I shouted upon lifting my hand into the air. "Earthbreaker!"

With only a small bit my power I lifted glowing hand into the air and…

Bass shouted at the top of his lungs as he prepared one of his most deadly attack. Once he reached the limit of his attack, his arm suddenly fell dull and lost its glow. Bass looked up at his arm. He could barely see it. he also felt his body getting weaker and weaker until he finally passed out falling into the pit below.

I opened my eyes to see that there was a city a couple of miles away. I had never scene this city before. It was strange how both humans and Navi's were roaming freely (cross fuision for those who don't know). I felt I was missing something, something internal. Then all of the sudden the sky above began to darken. The clouds began to assemble into a spiral formation. Then out of the spiral came a bunch strange looking virus like creatures came dropping out of it. One of the creatures came my way it looked like a cross between an octopus with one eyeball. My left hand started glowing under my cape. I could feel a dark aura emitting from it. The strange virus stopped in front of me and released a strange projection of a yet another virus/creature… or was it a Net-Navi. It had three eyes and wore a long, tattered robe. It didn't look like he had any legs but he had long arms. "Bass," he called to me. "The time of promise has come."

I didn't respond. Instead, I scowled at him. Something was strange about this creature. It continued on with its speech. "Bring me the seven programs of the Seven Elements."

"Programs of what?" I asked quietly. The beast didn't respond, the projection faded away and flew off into the city. "Promise time?" I stood on there for a moment to think. I suddenly felt a sting on my chest. I moved my cloak out of the way to see there was a scar there. This scar, where did it come from? Maybe if I were to find these Elemental Programs I will find the answer to my questions. I kicked off the ground and took off into the air towards the city.

It was like a war was going on. Net-Navi's and humans could be seen both running and fighting; laser were shooting from out of the sky destroying the buildings. I wanted to get into the action but that was not my objective. Then I saw, him… a blue Net-Navi stood out from them all. He was blue with a few spikes sticking out of the back. He weapon was asmall buster cannon, similar to mine. Strange I feel as him I've seen him before. I stopped in midair and slowly went into a descent. I landed directly behind the familiar blue Navi. He quickly turned around upon feeling my presence. He had a look of confusion but at the same he looked surprised in a kind of happy way.

"Hey Bass," he started. "Long time no see."

What? How can he possibly know my name? Have we met somewhere before? "Looks like these strange black creatures really mean business. I know the reason you came is fight me,but let's show them a thing or two first.

Then turned around and went into the city to destroy the city. I sat and thought for a moment and switched my arm into its buster form. Mine seemed to be much more powerful than his.

Stage: Cyber City

Objective: Destroy 50 Black Arms (hero)

Destroy 47 Official Net Navis

Find Elemental program of Darkness and Fire

I jumped before the one know as Megaman, he must've been intimidated by me because he gasped and took a few steps back." I lead," I said. He smiled at me.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

What a weirdo, I wasn't his buddy(that's for sure). We continued on to see two more of those flying black creatures. Megaman blasted one while I blasted the other. We continued on until we found a hill. At the bottom of the hill we saw two more of those black creatures, they were engaged in battle with three other Net-Navi's. I led Megaman down the hill and we made quick timing of those creatures. It took two shot rather than one to destroy these guys; I like the challenge. Megaman stopped to chat with the two Net-Navi's I didn't feel like waiting so I continued on my own. I noticed there was a strange light up ahead. I quickly made my way towards the light. Upon reaching it, the light cleared up revealing what looked like to be a program of some sort of program. It had an abnormal insignia of some kind o it. "Darkness," that's what I heard a voice call out. It didn't seem like anyone else heard it, then again no one else was around.

"This must be one the Elemental Programs," I grabbed it and leaped up onto a high ledge. I was then greeted by a laser crashing into a wall that lay in my path. I walked through the small explosion unscathed to find that same eye ball floating around. It turned around and looked at me.

"You are late Bass," it said to me. "From now on my eye will follow and observer you. Now begin by destrying these human controlled Navi's who dare to step in our path."

I didn't really want to help him after swearing my allegiance to Megaman, so I just attacked hard enough so they would log out. I guessed the eye didn't know the difference between logging out and deletion because he was praising me. We continued on and noticed a few black creatures lurking around. I blasted them away, the evil eye didn't seem to like this. "What are you doing you traitor?"

"Stand aside fool," I said. "I don't listen to likes of you."

I flew off leaving the evil eye in my wake. Something told me I was going to meet him again. I stopped for a moment, there was a strange cold feeling in my chest. A very relaxing feeling. I could feel that I was gathering energy of some sort; I liked this feeling. I continued on until I met up with Megaman again. "Hey Bass," he said with cheery attitude.

"I didn't answer, I just walked past him. He was such weenie. 'Hey Bass,' what a bitch.

"Let's go," I said as I approached a group of black creatures. Megaman came following behind me. The creatures took notice of us and leaped into the air. I blasted two of them knocking on their backs. Megaman took care of the small flying one with one simple blast. I quickly blasted the two creatures before they could get back up.

"Yeah," Megaman cheered. "Smash'em up."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I'm thinking WTF; I know you're happy that I'm helping and all but, damn you sound like freakin' Sonic the Hedgehog or something. We continued on to find there was a transportation panel on the ground. The cold feeling was at its peek. It felt like it was going to burst out. I squeezed my chest. Megaman must've noticed this because he just had to say something. "When you do good deeds you can unleash the power of your Dark Aura shield, but if darkness is the road you travel then you use the destructive power of Earth Breaker.

I paused, "How the hell do you know that?"

We stepped onto the transportation panel and Megaman began to explain. Upon reaching the other side we found ourselves greeted by a laser falling onto one of the Officail's Net-Navi's. We walked on to see there was a long bridge in front of me. I pushed at it a little bit, then looked at Megaman. He seemed to have all the answers. "Look out!" he yelled as he tackled me. A laser blast shot from out of the sky and hit the bridge knocking it over. We crossed over and were greeted by a couple of flying programs. "Those are the Official's security programs. I'd hate to tick them off but we're going to have to use them as a bridge to get to that ledge."

I looked below the bridge to see there were a few black creatures hiding down below. "Let's handle them first." I said as I jumped down. I landed right between the two of them. I took no time in killing them. Then it happened; the symbol on my chest let out a blinding flash. Once it cleared I noticed that my body was consumed by a blue aura. This must've been the power Megaman spoke of. "BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER! DARK AURA!"

I grabbed and pulled him close as I was suddenly consumed by a large sphere of energy. The sphere took off into the air destroying anything in it path. I hear the sounds of both the black creatures and Net-Navi's as we passed by. The power was fading away. I looked at Megaman as a sign meaning to get ready. He nodded and with that the barrier disappeared. We came to a soft landing, it was clear we just moved to another part of the city. I looked up at a bill board that had a picture of a human holding a sword. The bill board read "Devil May Cry." Seemed interesting, but now was not the time. We continued on to find two more Official Navi's hiding behind a bus. "Bass why don't you lift that lift that bus throw it at those black creatures on the other side.

"Why don't you do it?" I said putting my hand underneath the bus. I hurled it through the and onto a couple of black creatures. It also landed on a strange looking fruit thing.

"They've planted these things everywhere," Megaman started. "We should get rid of those whenever we see them."

I nodded and we continued on. We went down a spiral trail and went flying off a ramp. We then landed and entered a tunnel. Upon exiting we saw a helicopter lifting off the ground. "The people have already been evacuated. I feel so sorry for them."

I do admit it was kind of sad to see such a sight. We had to do something and fast. I blasted three more of those black creatures and walked up a small hill. And there it was… the second Elemental Program. I made my way towards it and reached for it. Megaman came up beside me and grabbed my arm. "Wait Bass," he started. "There's only a few more left. Can't it wait until later?"

I pulled my arm away from him and rolled my eyes. Why was I even helping this guy? We ran into a large tube that launched us into the air. We fell into a dive, trying to dodge the lasers coming from behind. I noticed there was a helicopter making it way up. I positioned my buster and blasted it. "Bass that was one of ours." Megaman complained.

"It was in the way," I replied without looking back. We made our landing leaped over a large gap. We were standing on a broken bridge and tight there in front of us was a battle. There were five black creatures fighting against three Official Net-Navi's. Megaman and I leaped into action prepare for a fight. I blasted a nearby car causing it to explode. Two of the black creatures were gone. That left Megaman with the other two. Megaman leaped into a back flip and blasted one of flying creatures. He then blasted one of the large walking creatures knocking it over. It was obviously knocked out. I took the liberty of ending its worthless life. I looked at Megaman to see that he had fallen to the ground. "Fool."

I blasted the final creature. "Yeah that's all of them!" Megaman cheered.

Mission Complete

I lifted my hand and let the Elemental Program of Fire fall into my arm. "Filthy black creatures," I started. "Out of my sight."

Official's Headquarters

A military leader stood watching as his workers typed away at his computer. He then watched the monitors which displayed the attack from the black creatures. It was obvious that they were not viruses of any kind. The door behind him opened and an Official Netop entered the room. "The Black Aliens have hit six major areas around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage andcasualties. Among them Cyber City has received the heaviest number of casualties due to weakened defenses. Cyber City Square has also been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a black Net-Navi wearing a tattered cloak."

"Bass?" the man known as Commander responded. "Deploy all troops NOW. And if you find Bass with the black aliens, then kill them all

Well that was the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. No Escape:Hot Pursuit

Here is the second chapter of this wonderful story. I would like to thank all the people who have have supporting been supporting me. I would also like to thank the academy. Sorry I took so long, I just bought the Final Fantasy game. I beat on all three days in six days. I think I'll make Shadow the Hedgehog parody of with that too. Enjoy.

Bass: Will you shut up?

Megaman: Bass there's no need to be so rude.

Bass: There you go beign all nice again

Chapter Two

I stood looking at the two Elemental Programs in my hands. I could their power surging inside me; I liked it. Just then, Megaman came walking next to me. "That was sweet Bass," he said.

I put the two programs away and walked away from him. "Yeah, well I'm not here to save you."

"I thought you'd say something like that," he jumped in front of me. "How about some friendly competition? But you know it is knid of strange. First the Cyber World and the real world suddenly fuse into one and now those black creatures start attacking. You think the two are somehow linked?"

Before I coughed out an answer Doom's Eye came slithering by. I guess he didn't care the Megaman was there because he started to say. "Our mission here is done. Our soldiers have already secured the next emerald. Now get going."

He slithered away leaving me with MEgaman. "Well that's our queue," he said running off. "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and chased after him. "Get back here

Stage: Chaos Lane

Mission: Go straight for the Emerald(Dark)

Destroy Enemy tank(Hero)

I came flying in, Megaman was nowhere to be found. He was the least of my problems. The area was now under attack again. I had to get out of here. "I just go to keep moving. I flew over a huge gap where I met with Doom's Eye again."

"Bass," he started. "Our army has secured the program. This could be the perfect time to redeem yourself. I leave you now to make the right decision."

Upon his leave I rolled my eyes. I doubt that he was the right decision anyway. I looked behind me as I continued running; some kind of flying transport flew over me.

"Hey Bass," Megaman yelled from up ahead. I stopped next to him. "What took you so long man? I guess they've decided to retreat. After what they've done to this city, I can't let that happen. Why don't we tick them off by destroying the tank?"

I nodded and we ran off. I noticed a large, purple contraption up ahead. As we drew closer it began to let out a strange noise. Megaman pulled me back as it exploded destroying the road up ahead. The tank was getting away. "Watch out Bass," Megaman said. "It looks like they've been planting bombs all over the city to slow us down."

"I can see that," I replied. I grabbed Megaman by the arm. "Hold on."

I took a few steps back for some distance and leaped into the air. I could hear Megaman yelling in fear. Upon landing I noticed that the tank had stopped. This was our chance to attack. I pulled out my buster and began to attack it. I let out a blast, upon impact I noticed that the tank had a shield. I growled as it began to move again. "Damn," I said to myself. "I force field."

"Don't you worry," Megaman said. "We'll break through it. it doesn't seem to be that strong any way. Watch out."

Just then we surrounded by strange larva creatures. "These seem to be some baby form of those black creatures."

I didn't care of they were Care Bears, they were going down. Megaman and I leaned against eachother and began to blast the creatures. They were weaker than weak, they were pathetic. I laughed as we continued to blast them. They kept coming. "Bass, they won't stop," Megaman said. "We can't keep this up much longer."

"You won't have to Megaman," came an unknown voice. Then from out of the sky came a three Official Net-NAvi's. As soon as they landed they began to attack. I wasn't impressed, they weren't all that strong anyway. I looked at Megaman as a signal to leave. He replied with ande and we left. I could see the ship up ahead. I tried to blast it but it too far away for me to get a clear shot. The tank then made a turn away from us. I narrowed my eyes. I was prepared to fly after it. Megaman grabbed my cloak.

"Wait Bass," he started. "There's another way."

I rolled my eyes and set both feet on the ground. I noticed that a piece of the highway was next. We climbed upon it to find there was a puddle of black oil on the ground. "Why don't you try to absorb it?" Megaman asked. His knowledge of these things was beyond me. I did as I was told and put my hand into the oil; before I knew it, I was pulled into it. After a few seconds I came out threw the other end. I could hear the enemy ship heading my way. I also heard a few footsteps coming from behind. I quickly spun around and pointed my buster before me to see… "Hey Bass."

Megaman? I looked back at the area where I had just came from to see he wasn't there. I glared at Megaman. "How did you get over here so fast?"

Megaman shrudded and looked up ahead to see that there was a long trial of more of that black oil. He also pointed out that the enemy's tank was on it way. I didn't take any time to think as I jumped on the black oil and began to grind along it. Megaman followed behind me. Upon jumping off the oil the tank had came to a sudden stop; it must've been recharging. I noticed that there was a mystery data. "It must have some kind of weapon inside it. Hurry and analyze it."

Just for rushing me, I took my time in walking over to it. I reached my hand out and began to absorb it. After a few seconds a gun appeared in my hand; I had never scene this kind before; it was a fancy looking gun. I liked it. I pointed it at the ship just as it took off again and blasted through its shield. I fired a second shot causing it to explode. "Alright," Megaman cheered. "You did it."

I took a few steps forward and through my which was surging with energy out of my cape. Megaman stood behind me and put his fist before his face with a smile. "Foolish aliens."


	3. Rise of the Black Bull

Alright, here is the third chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 3

I could see Doom's Eye up ahead. Megaman was still following me for reasons unknown. I'm not into yaoi so he better not be gay. Doom's Eye turned around, he had an evil look eye as if he were going to do something. "End of the line," I said. "Now give me the Elemental program."

Doom's Eye laughed. I hated the sound of his voice; it made me want to stab him in his…eye. "Fools," he started to say. "Do you really think you have a chance against me? Black Bull, I summon you."

Just as he said that, a large creature appeared behind him. It looked like a fat worm with one eye and two small wings. "Behold the power of the Black Arms."

And with that, Doom's Eye flew off. I smiled and took a quick glance at MEgaman. "This won't be too hard," he said. "Let's go Bass."

Boss: Black Bull

I nodded and leaped at the creature. Three small flying creatures appeared in front of it. I quickly blasted two of them and landed on top of the third one which was directly in front of the Black Bull. As the small creature slowly descended from my heavy weight I blasted the large one dead in its eye. I leaped off the small creature and landed by Megaman who was getting in some shots of his own. "It looks like the eye is its weak spot."

I nodded and aimed my buster. The Black Bull threw its head back and spat a ball of fire on the ground. upon hitting the ground, the ball of fire spread out. Megaman and I leaped over the attack and watched as our target flew away from us. It made a turn around a building and made stopped. I flew after him with Megaman right behind me. Upon making that turn we encountered a group smaller land based creatures. They were carrying shields and small laser based weapons. Megaman and I made quick time of them and and took one of their weapons. I looked at the Black Bull as it fired a couple more fire balls. I grabbed Megaman and leaped into the air. just as we were in mid air I aimed the laser gun and fired three shots. The creature jumped back in pain and flew off again. then it happened again; that soft, cold, relaxing feeling in my chest was unleashed. It was the hero power of….. "Dark Aura!" I shouted activating it. With that I was surrounded by by an ball of dark energy. This time it was a bit different though, everything was slowing down. I looked over to Megaman to see that he was slowing down too. Strange, this didn't happen the first time. I was confused but now was not the time to be thinking. I flew over to the creauture as it was turning away from me. I then net out a huge barrage of laser blasts. Upon firing I noticed something, the number of shots I had left wasn't decreasing. I had infinite ammo. I was full of surprises. After releasing a few more shots the shield around me dissipated and all time returned to normal. MEgaman continued his assault on the creature as it fell down in defeat. He stopped with a look of confusion on his face. I guess he didn't know that all time had slowed down for the moment. "Alright," he cheered. "He didn't have a chance."

I watched as the Elemental Program of the Leaf fell into my hand. I snatched it out of the air and put it before my face. Megaman put his fist before his face in victory. "Foolish creature. You could send an army and it wouldn't work."


	4. What a Cry Baby

Well here's chapter four. If anyone noticed, when I wrote the evil version Bass went to a level that replaced the ARK level. I purposely put that there so that Bass could help Roll in the cryptic castle parody. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

I walked down a long path where I was suddenly interrupted by another headache. My memories were coming back. I just had to wait for them all to return. I squeezed my helmet and threw off onto the ground. This pain was just so unbearable; I felt like screaming. After a few more seconds the pain faded and I picked up my helmet. Just as I put it back on I looked up to see there were a few viruses flying by. They were then followed by a large screen that bared the image of a slight elderly man. "Isn't that Dr. Wily?" I asked myself. With that I leaped into action.

WWW Empire

I flew through the air where knocked around by a few balloons. They knocked me towards a nearby platform where a found a female Net-Navi. She was pink and had a pair of antenna on her head. On her chest was the image of a heart. She turned around and looked at me. I knew this girl, it was Roll. She ran over to me, her eyes were filled with tears and put her head into my chest. "Oh Bass," she sobbed. "Please you've got to help me. Its baby Trill, I can't find her. Last thing I remember was I sent my little Mettuar friend to watch him while I went shopping for Maylu when I returned they were both gone."

As she continued to cry I stood there motionless. I hadn't been in a situation like this before so I didn't know what to do. I did whatever came to mind as put my arm around her in comfort. It was soon that she had stopped crying. Roll looked up at me and smiled. "Don't worry," I said. "We'll find them."

"Really Bass?" her sad face then burst into a smile. "Oh thank you."

She hugged me tight for a few seconds and then let me go. She then pointed to a nearby lantern that in the shape of a skull. It was obvious that we had to light it with some fire. I looked around and found that there was indeed a source of fire nearby. It was a long torch program. I picked it up and put it over the lantern. After it lit, a balloon suddenly appeared before me. I looked back at Roll with my hand extended. She reached for me and grabbed my hand. Together we jumped onto the balloon and were launched into the air. I grabbed Roll and pulled her down with me onto another platform. There we found a couple of viruses waiting for us. They didn't seem to be paying much attention to us though. They looked they were looking for something. I positioned my buster and blasted one of them. Roll screamed in fear and held onto me. Upon destroying the other one I heard her scream stop. I looked at her in confusion. "No Bass," she started. "Please, I just want to little Trill and get out of this creepy place."

I replied with a nod and I morphed my buster back into my hand. We continued on until we ran into someone. Dr. Wily. He floated around in his 2D screen in front of what looked like an enormous lantern. I pulled rolled to a nearby bush and pushed her down. "Stay here," I said. She replied with a nod and I continued on without her. I approached the screen and it turned around to face me.

"Ah," the human said. "Bass, funny meeting you here. It seems that those black creatures have someone cross fused the cyber and real world. Now they want to think they can invade my empire. Let's see to it that they don't. Why don't we activate my security program by lighting those lanterns? Do you have any fire on you?"

I didn't respond, I just looked at my hand which was still holding the long torch. I approached the lantern and then looked at it for a few seconds. I then quickly spun around and threw the torch at the thin screen, shattering it. I smiled at what I had done and Roll came from out of her hiding place. "So that was you're all along. Good job Bass," hugged my arm and pulled me on. We came to the tip of the platform to see there was another right below. Roll and I both jumped down where we were greeted by two viruses and one of Black Doom's servants. It was some kind flying bat creature. The beast shot a blast of air destroying the two viruses and almost hitting me. I grabbed Roll and leaped over the attack. While still in mid air I fired two blasts at the flying. It didn't even bother to get out of the way. The creature took the hits and fell to the ground. Roll walked over to the creature. "I think its still alive," she said.

I aimed my buster at its head. "Then its time we ended this."

Rolled pulled my arm down. "Wait," she cried. "Think Bass. I think we can ride this thing. Look ahead there's something over there. I don't see anyway we can walk over there."

I nodded and stood atop the creatures. I pulled on one of its horns and it lifted off the ground. I looked back at Roll as a sign to come on. I reached one of my hands out and pulled her up with me. I pushed the other horn down into the creatures head and it accelerated. Roll squeezed me in fear that she would fall off. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. As we continued on I saw that there were a few more of the same black creatures up ahead. Roll screamed and held me even harder. I smiled at the sight of my new entertainment. I squeezed down on the beasts horns which caused it to go straight down. Roll pressed her face into my chest and we pulled back up all of the sudden. It was fun avoiding the attacks of the enemy, but Roll obviously wasn't enjoying herself so I slowed down. I laughed at her fear….in a good way that is. Upon reaching the other end, Roll and I jumped off. We found ourselves right at the entrance of fortress. I guided Roll inside where we heard the sound of someone crying. Roll took a few steps ahead of me. "Is that?" she asked herself. "It is, it's baby Trill. He's in here somewhere but don't see where. Please Bass we have to find him."

I nodded and without moving, I looked about the room. It wasn't too big, the only thing in here was a couple of torches. Then I saw it, there was a large crack in a nearby wall. I grabbed Roll by the shoulder and pointed to the wall. I then pointed my buster at the wall blasting it down. Roll squeezed me a bit telling me to be careful. And there, laying in a small box was a baby Net-Navi. The thing that freaked me out was why would you leave a baby all by its self behind a wall? Bunch of idiots.

"Oh Trill," Roll cried picking the baby. She hugged it for a few seconds and looked at me with her beautiful smile. I didn't know how to respond so I looked away towards the exit. "Wait a minute."

What now I'm thinking we got the baby can we go now? Then she starts babbling about some Mettaur. I guess that means that we have go find him now. I looked at Roll as a sign meaning let's go. The baby in her arms logged out of the area and we continued on. I looked at Roll as we made our way outside. She a beautiful twinkle in her eye. It made me feel something. It was that cool relaxing feeling in my chest; the power of…

"Dark Aura!" I shouted as I grabbed Roll by the arm. We were then enveloped by a sphere of dark energy and we shot through the air at an exhilarated speed. Roll didn't seem to be alarmed anymore. I guess that baby had someone to do with it; maybe she was use to my power. Whatever it was, I was glad she wasn't screaming. She was worse than Megaman with all that Sonic the Hedgehog cheery crap. I wonder if he's gay……anyway.

The power of the Dark Aura had faded and we were now in a hallway. Roll tugged on my cloak and pointed to a nearby wall. It was moving towards us. I moved her behind me and stuck out my buster. I charged it up for a few seconds and just as the wall had reached us I let out the power of my weapon. The wall crumbled before us. I smiled at this sight. I made me feel so much stronger.

"Good job Bass," Roll said hugging my arm. "You're so big and strong. Megaman was right about you."

I could suddenly feel my face heating up. I looked away and slowly slid my arm free from her grip. This was not the time for that. We continued down the hall revealed by the wall. We were in a room that had a giant lantern in its center. It was also filled with a hole buch of Mettuar viruses. They were so small like babies or something. "I can't tell which one is him. Metty." Roll called. I looked at the two corners of the room, they had two more walls that slid back and forth. I walked to the one on the south wall. I could hear something crying. The wall slid towards me. I put my arm out, the wall met my hand and I began to push it back with ease. As I pushed it back I noticed that there was a dip in the ground; in this dip was a small, yellow Mettuar. It had an arrow going through its helmet. I guess this was "Metty" as Roll called him. The little virus was using its pick to probably dig under or something. I picked up the Mettuar and brought it to Roll.

"Oh Metty," she said taking him from me. "I'm so glad you're safe. Thank you Bass, thank you."

Mission Complete

I took a few steps forward and brought my energy surged out of my cape. Roll threw her arms around my neck. She leaned on me with one foot and put up a piece sign. "Some one like you does not deserve to suffer. Sorry Doctor."

End of Chapter


	5. Don't Test My Anger

I apologize to all those who have been waiting for all this time. I've been busy with new videogames and other stories. You know how life is. Here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Roll and I continued on. She had her Netop, Maylu I think it was, log the baby and the small virus to her PC. I wanted to get a little bit more information on my past so I decided to venture further into WWW's castle. I'm happy to hve had such a beautiful companion at my side. Every time I looked into Roll's eyes this cool, happy feeling would swell up in my chest. Just then, an unusual shock ran through my body. I stopped and grabbed Roll's arm, pulling her close. Out of nowhere came an enormous Net-Navi. It's body seemed to be made of stone and its lims were hovering in midair. A screen appeared above the Net-Navi. It bore the face of-

"Dr. Wily," Roll cried. She hugged my arm.

The doctor laughed and then began to speak, "So, you thought you would make it through my base undetected did you?"

I took a few steps forward and put my hand out to the doctor, "Dr. Wily," I called. "Please, can you help me uncover the secrets behind my past."

The doctor laughed and the large Net-Navi took a step forward. "You fool. You have no past."

I paused with both anger and surprise. What did he mean I had no past? I looked up at the large Net-Navi that stood before me and Roll. It wasn't going to take long for me to delete it. "Enough of this. Stoneman, delete them both."

Boss: Stoneman

The battle started with Stoneman leaping into the air. I could tell that he was going to land somewhere near us so I grabbed Roll and pulled into the air with me. Upon making his landing, Stoneman released a huge shockwave onto the ground. It was wise of me to have taken to the skies. I set Roll on the ground and swithched my arm into its Buster form. "Stay back," I said in a calm voice.

"No way," I looked at Roll who had a look of determination in her eyes. "You're not in this one alone Bass. When are you ever gonna learn. I know that you've made a big change in your life and now it's time you let someone in."

Upon fininshing her sentence Roll's arm turned into a small, pink Buster Cannon. Without answering, I took off into battle. I stopped in front of Stoneman's face and unleashed a few blasts in his face. The Net-Navi fell backwards. Roll then jumped with a few blasts of her own. Though it didn't seem lik much, I was glad that she was here to help me. I looked behind Roll upon noticing something; we were now being attacked by Mettuar viruses. I blasted one of them whichn knocked it over. Roll came in delivered the final blow. Upon destroying that Mettuar that soft cool feeling suddenly appaered in my chest. It wouldn't be long until I would be able to use the Dark Aura. I looked back over to Stoneman who lifted his two arms into the air. "Rock Cube!" he shouted and soon enough did a Rock Cube appeared over his head. He launched it at Roll Roll and I.

I stood there calmly waiting for the cube to draw closer I positioned my Buster before and fired. The rock cube disintegrated and Roll hugged my waist with joy. "Oh no you don't!" the doctor called to me. "Stoneman!"

Stoneman replied with what looked like a nod(I couldn't really tell). I didn't waste any time in charging forward with Roll not to far behind me. We blasted any Mettuar that got in our way. Stoneman leaped off the ground once again. He was right above us at the peek of his jump. I smiled and stopped running. It was time. My cape was glowing a light blue. I growled, "Behold the Ultimate Power!"

I shot a short distance from the ground with my hand raised into the air. "Dark Aura."

Within no time at all, I was surrounded by an sphere of darkness. Things were different this time around. Upon using the Dark Aura the entire battle field had began to slow down. Roll, Stoneman, everything. I looked over to Roll to see that she was in a running postion. I then threw my gaze towards Stoneman. He was preparing use his Rock Cube attack. I couldn't let that happen. I aimed my buster at him and fired. Stoneman slowly fell back. I could feel the power of the Dark Aura fading away, I had to do this quickly. I quickly flew over to the fallen Stoneman and pointed Buster down to his face. This was the attack that would end it all. I could feel the power generating insied of my Buster. Just as it reached its full capacity I fired. Upon making impact, all time had returned to normal. I looked over to the screen with Dr. Wily in it. He looked down at Stoneman with a look of awe. "What?" he yelled with a slight hint of fear in his voice. "What happened? Stoneman! NO!"

I looked back at Stoneman to see that he was now logging out.

Stoneman Logging Out

I threw my arm which was glowing with energy. Roll came in and an arm around my neck. She leaned on me with one leg and threw up a piece sign. "I must find out the secret to my past. But the protection of my friends will always come first."

I really apologize once againg for not updating in such a while. I will work on this story more often now. For those of who you are Krumpers, like myself, you would've noticed that this chapter is named after one of my favorite songs. Til' then.


	6. Into the Forest

Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story. I've been so busy on my other stories that I forgot all about this one. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

An official burst into Commander's office. Commander stood looking at many screens that displayed the alien attacks all over the world. Commander angled his eyes with anger. None of the screens displayed a particular black Net-Navi he was looking for.

"Commander," the official called. "Our forces have lead the black creatures into the southern jungle."

"And what of our little black friend?" Commander asked, obviously referring to Bass.

"Sir we have also scene a black Net-Navi wearing a black cloak among the black creatures. But according to our sources, Bass was seen fighting against the black creatures rather than helping them."

Commander turned around with fire of determination in his eyes. "I want all units to annihilate every single one of those aliens. And if you find Bass, destroy him."

(Bass' POV)

I found myself in some kind of jungle. I could almost smell Black Doom and his minions. I released myself from the air and let myself fall. I then landed on some mutated plant which had stretched out and launched me into another one. The second plant launched me through the air and I had soon found land again. The officials were once again engaged with the black arms. This time around, the Black soldiers carried transparent shields that seemed to deflect even MY shots. I scowled at this then I heard someone call my name.

"Bass?" it was obviously another one of MegaMan's friend. They all had that 'yippy skippy'grin on their faces. This one, however, didn't look like he was too fond of smiling. He kind of looked like he didn't smile at all. I believe his name was Colonel. "So it's true. You have come to hepl us battle the dark creatures."

I didn't respond. I continued to watch the battle between the Officials and the Black creatures as Colonel continued his speech. "Bass, my sources had told me that they've drawn all the creatures to the center of the forest. We've taken out most of them but only fifty remain. Will you help us Bass. If you don't I shall slay you here."

It was obvious that his words didn't intimidate. A Black Arms must've saw me as it took the time it thought it was an opening and lunged at me. I quickly brought out my buster and fired a shot, destroying it. I looked back at Colonel who had a slight grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and made way into battle. "Outta my way."

Stage: Judge Tree Computer

Objective: destroy 50 Black Arms (Hero)

Escape the Forest (Dark)

There were six of them. Two Official Navis and four Black Arms. The Officials were obviously losing. Wait a minute are they even fighting each other? The Black Arms were aimlessly walking around in an organized manner while the Official's Navis were firing off round at random places. I rolled my eyes and looked at Colonel. "If this is what the humans have to offer then you might as well hand the world over in a silver platter."

"Here we go," he said as charged forward. I followed not too far behind him as we made quick work of the Black Arms. We continued on further down a trail to find another patch of the Black Arms circling around a large plant. The plant seemed to be living as it swung around. "Bass, I've fought this kind creature before. It shoots fire from its head. Let's make quick work of it before it causes more damage to the surrounding area."

I nodded and pointed my buster at the plant like creature while Colonel began his attack at the Black Arms. The plant creature opened the its head and fired a slow moving ball of fire at me. I watched as the ball of fire landing only a few feet in front of me. Obviously the creature was blind. I stood my ground and fired off a round at the creature's head. The creature's head fell backwards and it shrunk into the ground. It was dead. I looked around for Colonel to find that he was gone. Why do they insist on disappearing like that? That didn't matter, I work best alone. I jumped onto ledge to be greeted none other than Doom's Eye.

"Come Bass," he began as I walked straight by him. "The humans have forced our army into this wretched forest. They think they have the upper hand over us but they are wrong. Bass, regroup with our army at the edge of this forest."

I stopped and slowly turned my head towards Doom's Eye. Who does he think he is commanding me around? Who does he think he is? I brought up my hand which was filled with energy. "Step Away," I slowly hissed. "I don't take orders from you."

I let out a blast in front of Doom's Eye and the beast growled at me. Without saying anything else it slithered away. I have to remember to carry bug spray for the next time I meet with that pest. I found myself in front of a large gate that prevented me from knocking it over. There were Black Arms all over the area on the other side of the cage. My attention was caught by a small glowing light coming from the ground. There was a puddle of the Black Arms' oil. I remember being told that if I absorbed it then it would transport me to the end of the trail. I looked down the trail the black oil let off which led to the other side of the cage near the Black Arms. I also noticed a couple of the Official's Net-Navi's lay unconscious on the ground near them. I absorbed the black oil and I materialized on the other side of the cage. The five Black Arms soldiers that waited before stood around with the purple swords glowing. I wanted that sword. I aimed my buster at the first one that stood before me. It died instantly and dropped its weapon. The remaining black creatures ran at me. It felt like it all happened in less then a second when grabbed the loose sword and brought around to block the other purple blades. The Black Arms struggled to push me off. It was pitiful to see them the four of them put together struggle to hold off a single Net-Navi. No……I was not just a Net-Navi. Just then, everything went black. I was all alone. Alone. Was this my destiny? To be alone? I could hear voices in my head. They were so familiar. I could feel a cool feeling growing within my chest.

"NO!" I shouted as the darkness cleared. I opened my eyes to see that I was still caught in a blade lock with the Black Arms. Not only that but my cape was fluttering around by the over whelming amount of energy I was producing. "Behold the ultimate power!"

I shoved the Black Arms off of me, knocking them over. I hovered in the air and I was engulfed in a sphere of darkness. "Dark Aura!" I shouted and I was thrust through the air at speeds only achieved in the cyber world. The Black Arms creatures exploded as I shot by. I could hear the howls of the Black Arms as they were wiped out of existence from my Dark Aura. But at the same time I could the Official's Net-Navi's logging out as well. I hoped that Colonel wouldn't be too angry. What am I thinking? Since when did I worry about what Colonel thought of me? Since when did I care for anyone? But then again, since when did I remember anything? Could this be who I really am? A hero of sort? The Dark Aura faded and I eased back to the ground and was greeted by Colonel who was looking over a cliff. I approached him and stood at his side. "Well done Bass," he said without looking at me. "I hear that you've wiped over half of their forces." I replied with a nod. "However we still have a few more to go. Will you still assist me in relieving this world of the black scourge?"

Just then, the ground quaked. I stood my ground while Colonels stumbled a bit. We turned around as another of the Black Arms creatures emerged from the ground. It was a worm. The beast wasted no time and launched some kind of rocket at us. We jumped in two opposite directions dodging the attack. This creature was different.

"Trying aiming at the creatures head," Colonel suggested.

I nodded and fired at the head. The worm through itself backwards and but quickly recovered. It was strong, but I was stronger. I fired two more rounds simultaneously and beast fell back again. Colonel came in with the finishing blow and stabbed through the socket that fired the rocket at us. The worm exploded and left behind some weapon data. I reached for it and absorbed it. In my hand appeared an unusual looking weapon. I looked over the Colonel to see what we should do next. "Come look at this," he softly commanded. Out of Megaman's comrades, I liked him the most. I looked at the edge of the cliff to see a trail of black oil reaching out into the forest. It had somehow solidified. Just like when Megaman and I were in the city. I looked at Colonel and we exchanged nods. I put a foot on the oil and began to grind along it. Colonel was too far behind me as we descended deeper into the forces. As we made our way down a pair of defense programs flew by. I looked over my shoulder at Colonel. What was my affiliation with him?

"Bass look," Colonel pointed over to a ledge we were approaching. I could see what he was really pointing at. There were two Black Arms another one of those fire breathing flowers engaged in battle with a single Official Net-Navi. "My sources have informed me via COM link that there are only a few left in the forest. Those must be the last of them. Let's finish them off shall?"

Colonel and I threw ourselves off the hardened oil trail and came to a pair hard landing onto the platform. I aimed my buster at the first one and fired two shots, killing and then I fired another shot at the giant flower. Colonel darted by and the next thing I knew, the stem of the alien flower slid in half. I suddenly and burning sensation knock me from behind. I turned to see the Net-Navi was the one who fired at me. Why? Did they not trust me? I ran to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. I couldn't take being betrayed. For some reason I felt as if this had happened to me before. Within a split second, I slammed the soldier against the ground, causing him to log out. I looked at my hand. What had I done? How would Colonel respond to such a deed? A shadow formed around mine. One quick movement I blasted the final Black Arms with the weapon data the fallen soldier had left. Thankfully Colonel had not seen what I had done to his soldier.

"That's it," Colonel calmly stated. "We have destroyed all enemy units."

Mission Complete

I took few steps into the light and brought my glowing fist from behind my cape. Colonel could be seen not a few feet away. He swiped his sword and stood firmly.

&&&&&&

Wow it has been a while since I last updated. Sorry I took so long. I just got a camera and I've been making videos for like crazy.


	7. The Black Bull REturns

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Colonel and I had gone separate ways. I had to find the truth to who I really was. I came to a landing on a lone platform in the middle of the forest. Strange how there was a rail floating at the platform's center. I approached the bottom of the railing and stopped upon feeling a familiar dark presence. I looked above me to find Doom's Eye slithering through the air towards. It's beyond evil laugh echoed throughout the forest. I scowled at the fiend as it finally met me at eye level.

"Black Doom," I softly said. "To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"Bass," it began. "You look tired. You must prepare for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"For tomorrow is the day we take this planet from the humans."

"BASS!"

It was Colonel. The Net-Navi appeared between Black Doom and I, a look in his eye that said he was willing to put me down, even though he didn't want to. He brought his sword before my face. "I will not allow you to hand our planet over to the black menace. Tell me now. Are you ion league with these black creatures? Was your assistance in the forest just a façade? Tell me?"

Doom's laugh interrupted us. "Foolish humans. You know so little."

A familiar, yet very ugly face ascended descended within the rail apparatus. It was the Black Bull. With out attention focused on the bull, Colonel and I hadn't noticed Doom's Eye take his leave.

Boss: Black Bull

"Show me Bass," Doom called to me. "Show me your power so that we may take this world."

I fired a round off at the Black Bull but the beast turned its body and the blast hit its hard stomach. I cursed to myself and leaped onto the railing and circled around it. The beast roared and spit a blob of molten rock that hit the rail, causing a type of ripple effect that knocked me off. Colonel stood at the bottom as if waiting for me to fail. Once I landed on the ground he leaped up with his sword out. The Black Bull spat another blast of molten rock that Colonel slashed straight through. He kicked off the rail and slashed at the air. A shockwave formed and it hit the monster in the eye. I cursed again. I wanted the honor of making the first blow. Colonel landed next to me. I grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him back. A pink blast of energy shot across my face that he hadn't noticed. I pointed my buster at the source which was a Black Arms soldier holding one of their strange guns. I smile and fired a blast at him knocking it over. I ran at it and stopped right on top of it. I smiled at the alien creature as it looked back at me. I could see the anger in its eyes. My buster was pointed right in its face. I fired, its scream faded and I obtained its weapon data. Colonel approached me with a serious look on his face. "Thank you," he said. The black bull's roar interrupted our little moment and it spat another molten rock blast. Colonel and I nodded at each other and began out assault. Colonel lunged forward and I began to unleash the fury of my alien weapon. I had a clean of the beast's eye. The black bull couldn't avoid the tiny laser as it swung its head back and forth. I was interrupted by the sound of another gun being fired. There was another black creature holding the same weapon as I. I fired two rounds, killing it and absorbed its weapon data. Colonel was no problem in distracting the beast while I continued my assault. Just then, the positive energy I had accumulated had reached its peak.

"Dark Aura!" everything had slowed down. Good thing too I looked at my surroundings to see that there were about three more Black Arms that I hadn't noticed. Colonel was in mid air preparing to give the Black Bull another blow when I activated the Dark Aura. It was about time we ended this. I disappeared and reappeared in front of it. Obviously it didn't notice me. I pointed the alien pistol if front of its face. "This is the end."


End file.
